Mad is this world
by hollysdragons318
Summary: Why is it that people dissappear on the night when the cat returns? They become lost in the darkness of many worlds. Alice sevived but she's not the only one...
1. Chapter 1

Mad World or Upside Down Cat

I do love puzzles, but I am still confused about a few things. Who am I, where am I, why am I in this world? Well, to put it blunt the world I'm in is another shadow realm called by humans Wonderland. There is a man there called Hatter, a mouse who isn't a boy but a girl called Mika. For some odd reason everyone calls her a rat. Then there are the two cooks both of them rabbits, one who throws teapot the other well uses carrots and daggers. Lastly are the two Mist Panthers, the first one that comes to mind is Heather the boy is always called Chester, but I know his real name it's… Um….. Dang it I can't remember.

Any way the world is more upside down then straight. I probably wound up there by accident, but the whole thing became clear, till I woke up back home. The whole idea that dragons and demons living is just stupid anyway. Any way it's been seven years since I went there the first time, but because I was babbling about it I am now stuck in the insane asylum. I am only seven years old, who in there right mind would do this any how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad is this world**

**Me: Here's a little poem that I think you shall hear before I begin **

_Mad world_

_ Strange world_

_ This is your world_

_ Weird world_

_ Dead world_

_ This is my world_

_ Who sees in this land?_

_ Who hears the cries?_

_ Why does it exist?_

_ Mad world _

_Sad world_

_For ever rotating world_

_This is a truly dead world_

_This is a strange world_

_Truly mad is this world_

**Me: Hope you enjoy**

I am eighteen, living in London; both of my parents dead because of a fire; a fire that I don't remember. I left the asylum at 15 and worked for a Consular who help children of war cope with life. It is here I began my return to wonder land.

I lay awake in my black, room; it was about twelve o'clock and I couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling I watched as my vision faded out. I could hear the sound of wind rushing past my ears, and I felt coldness press against my spine. Opening my eyes I was lying in a forest. The trees red, the ground white, everything else black. Well except me I had the same cloths on and they had normal color. Standing up I peered around the forest and listen, there was no sound.

"Well, this defiantly odd" I huffed in annoyance," I wish someone would tell me where I am though."

There was no answer, but a man did appear a few yards away. Carefully I walked towards the man, the closer I got the more scared I became. He was bleeding from the mouth, his eyes a deathly white. I was a few feet away when it moved; first it snapped its head in my direction, and then pointed its long bonny finger at me. It unleashed and unearthly screech, turning to run I watched in horror as the rest of them climbed out of the snowy ground. I was surrounded by them with no way out. They moved fast, covering yards in matter of minutes, but just before they could reach me a man appeared.

"Tally hoe!" He shouted as he fell to the ground crushing the nearest one," Well, well, my dear got yourself in trouble I see. Terribly sorry, I got my bat got stuck in these guys dim old brains, so I couldn't arrive here sooner."

Stuttering I replied," Um, ok, thanks."

He swung the bat with eases, knocking the heads off of these zombies. There was blood everywhere, on my dress, in my hair, on his bat, in his hair. Well frankly all over him was covered in blood.

Turning to me he held out his hand," My lady would you please come with me to the ball."

I never had been to a ball, so I accepted his invitation. We walked for a few minutes before we came to the gate. It had woven Ivy on it. Tapping the door, it swung open, and music poured out.

He kneeled once more and asked, "Me to dance with him for a little while."

Giggly I replied," Yes"

We danced in a waltz, Right in to the doors. My eyes closed, till we landed. I was wearing a different dress; it had red flowers on it. The man who danced with me was gone. I ran around looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I managed to find kid my age; though they weren't human they seemed to understand me. There was an elf named Linda, a Dwarf named Shave, and an Angle named Elisabeth. The three were all dressed in similar style as me.

Elisabeth was the first to speak to me," Hey, what's your name?"

Elisabeth had purple eyes and silver gold hair.

Shaking off my daze I replied, "Um, Amy what's yours."

Shave the Dwarf shouted from behind her," Her names Elisabeth, I'm Shave and that idiot over there is Linda!"

Shave had deep brown eyes, and red hair. Linda had Silver blue hair and gray eyes.

Linda pounced onto Shave knocking him to another person, this stared a chain of fights before long I was among the many in the fight. I could hear music it had an upbeat and was fast. The people were fighting to the music. The scenery changed, we were in a black and white chess board and there were tables that hovered. They answered any of the riddles called out, the tempo picked up and then dropped. Looking around I saw haft of the people were gone; we had also return back to the original room.

Elisabeth landed next to me," Well that was fun."

I stuttered," What was that just then?"

"The exiting dance and the begin of the party, didn't Shave tell you?" Linda said behind me," and he calls me an idiot," Suddenly she straights herself up and replies," Good day Hatter and Snow, how may I help you?"

Snow, who is a bunny, replies," I need the girls help in the kitchen and he needs you three on guard tonight."

Blinking in confusion I followed the rabbit to the kitchen, it was huge. She had me at serving duty I was to give the people their food. The job was funnier than it sounds I would shout back the orders and they would hand me the food, or toss it to the person. When someone asked for a knife I could hear the word duck as the knife _whizzed _past my head.

Hatter soon walked onto the hill that faces the kitchen and announced, "The guest of honor has arrived, oh and please send Linda and Barren to me His companions are badly hurt." At that last phrase _he tilted his head and smiled. Who in their right mind does that?_

**Me: Hey hope you like it sorry for the slow updates Pm me you thoughts.**


End file.
